pes_5_master_league_retro_footballfandomcom-20200214-history
Vs Rangers (Home) - Part 2
Brief This was the first ever match of the series. First ever league game in division 2, the first ever home game and first ever encounter with Rangers. Team Selections and Formations Liverpool Liverpool set out with the 4-5-1 default formation. Line up: * Reina (GK) * Carragher (CB) * Hyypia (CB) * Finnan (RB) * Warnock (LB) * Xabi Alonso (DMF) * Hamman (DMF) * Riise (LMF) * Luis Garcia (AMF) * Gerrard (AMF) C * Cisse (CF) Subs: * Dudek (GK) * Carson (GK) * Josemi (SB) * Traoré (SB) * Sissoko (CMF) * M. González (SMF) * Crouch (CF) * Sinama Pongolle (SS) * Kewell (WF) * Mellor (CF) * Morientes (CF) * Zenden (SMF) Rangers Rangers set out with the 4-4-2 formation. Line up: * Waterreus (GK) * Fanfan (CB) * Rodriguez (CB) * Ross (RB) * Murray (LB) * Ferguson (DMF) * Mladenovic (DMF) * Lovenkrands (LMF) * Buffel (AMF) * Nieto (CF) * Thompson (CF) Match Events (Bookings & Goals) * Goal: Cisse (38) - Assist: Riise (Liverpool 1-0 Rangers) * Goal: Morientes (80) - Assist: Riise (Liverpool 2-0 Rangers) * Goal: Morientes (90) - Assist: Gerrard (Liverpool 3-0 Rangers) Match Summary * Hyypia commits a foul on Nieto and gives away a free-kick. (4) * Thompson is caught offside. (5) * Ross commits a foul on Riise and a free-kick is given to Liverpool. (10) * Alonso takes Liverpool's first ever shot which is blocked and out for a corner. (12) * Riise is caught offside. (14) * Cisse shot from outside the box is saved. (17) * Garcia with a shot from the edge of the box is dragged wide. (19) * Gerrard shot from inside the box is blocked. (25) * Riise low shot from inside the box is blocked and out for a corner. (27) * Gerrard shot inside the box is blocked. (30) * Riise inside the box shot is blocked. (38) * GOAL - Djibril Cisse scores from outside the box with a curved effort. Assist from Riise. 1-0 Liverpool. (38) * Hyypia commits a foul on Nieto as he is last man. No booking but a free-kick just outside the area is awarded to Rangers. (40) * Xabi Alonso's long range effort smacks the cross bar and stays in play. (44) * Ross gives away a free-kick to Liverpool after a foul on Riise. (45+) * Half time Liverpool are 1-0 up at the break. * Gerrard has a crack at goal from outside the box from the left hand side. On target, however the shot is saved. (48) * Cisse lays a good ball off to Garcia who is just running into the box. Garcia goes for the shot however it is blocked away. (53) * Rangers make a double change. Nieto is substituted for Prso and Mladnovic is off for Rae. (56) * Buffel is caught offside. Rangers also make another change bringing on Namouchi for Lovenkrands. (58) * Cisse finds himself through on goal after a Rangers defensive mix up at the back however he miss controls and Waterreus picks up the ball. (62) * Gerrard takes another long range strike at goal, but it results in going wide of the right post. (67) * Cisse passes through to Garcia who makes his way inside the box. The angle is a bit tight and Garcia's effort is saved straight at the keeper and out for a corner. Cisse is subbed off for Morientes. The resulting corner is whipped into the box by Gerrard who finds the head of Garcia but his strong header hits the cross bar and goes out of play for a Rangers throw in. (73) * Gerrard is fouled by Namouchi and a free-kick is given to Liverpool. (75) * Garcia takes a weak shot from outside the area but is blocked away for a corner. (78) * GOAL - Morientes latches onto a pass from Riise (assist) who then turns around head on facing goal just into the box. He shoots it into the bottom right of the goal. 2-0 Liverpool. (80) * Riise goes on a solo run, he runs into the box on the left hand side, goes for the shot but hits the side netting. Finnan is subbed off for Josemi. (82) * Garcia puts a short ball through to Morientes who shoots first time outside the box facing goal but a good save is made by Waterreus and out for a corner kick. (84) * Garcia is subbed off for Kewell. (88) * GOAL - Gerrard passes to Morientes just outside the box, he turns and immediately shoots. The resulting shot ends up bending towards goal, hits the bottom left post and ends up in the net. 3-0 Liverpool. (90) * Morientes passes into Kewell who is just making his way into the box. He finds a little space and his shot ends up hitting the left post and stays in play. (90+) * The match ends Liverpool 3-0 Rangers. Individual Game Records Notes * Retro says there was noticeable lag in the first episode during the part of him showing off the training mode within the Master League. He states that options within his recording software have been changed in attempt to rectify the problem. (It should be noted that Retro has stated within Seasons 1 and 2 of the series he had recording issues). * Retro states he has a KitServer for this PC version of the game but doesn't plan to use it until season 2. In which he hopes is after promotion, this is due to the fact that the KitServer would override the kits including Liverpool's home and away kits and would display Premiership arm badges on Liverpool's and others certain shirts. He didn't want this as he is not playing in said Premiership (Division 1) as of yet. The same was also done in his PES 6 Master League series. * Retro states he is using a Xbox 360 controller to play the game. * Xabi Alonso's name is incorrect as he is named 'Xavi Alonso' this was corrected in a later season. * Djibril Cisse scores the first ever goal of the series also scoring on his debut. * Riise gets the first ever assist of the series. He also makes another assist creating 2 in the first ever match alone. This along with a generally good performance overall earns him the Man of the Match award. * Morientes scores twice on his debut. * No players were booked in this match. This is the first occurrence of this.